


Our little family

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec being more than amused and falling even more in love with magnus, M/M, Nervous Magnus, cute family feels, first christmas with a baby, if its possible, slightly overprotective magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Speaking of the holidays....the loft was nicely decorated, warm and with plenty of colors. Mostly just in the living room, it was easier to keep track of Max and keep him from getting hurt that way. There was baby toys and stuff spread around the living room. The swing in the corner currently had Chairman asleep in it and a little blue baby reaching up a  hand to try and grab a hold of the swing. Magnus moved quickly, this was about the millionth time today the little one had been reaching to grab something that could potentially get him hurt. Magnus scooped the younger Warlock up into his arms and talking softly to him as he moved to sit with Max on the couch. Sitting him on his lap, with his arms securely around him.





	Our little family

Magnus was still adjusting to the whole being a parent thing, it was one thing he had never prepared for or even considered. He knew he couldn't have them so he took in downworlders and 'parented' them but this was new. This was a baby. Sweet little Max, a Warlock child abandoned on the steps of the Academy and his gorgeous and wonderful Alexander had not even hesitated at the idea of adopting him. He hadn't even considered that they wouldn't be, it caught Magnus off guard but he was happy with it. Happy to see that Alec was getting close to the life he had pictured. That was what mattered to Magnus and he knew that he would slowly adjust more and more to the little one around the house. After all he was getting much better at being able to hold him without screaming and tears, on both their parts and honestly he had baby proofed his loft without much thought to it. He hadn't even blinked an eye at the thought of keeping things locked out of the baby's reach. Every day was a little easier and soon they would find a proper house for the three of them as well. Magnus already had a couple places in mind to show Alexander after the holidays were over. 

Speaking of the holidays....the loft was nicely decorated, warm and with plenty of colors. Mostly just in the living room, it was easier to keep track of Max and keep him from getting hurt that way. There was baby toys and stuff spread around the living room. The swing in the corner currently had Chairman asleep in it and a little blue baby reaching up a hand to try and grab a hold of the swing. Magnus moved quickly, this was about the millionth time today the little one had been reaching to grab something that could potentially get him hurt. Magnus scooped the younger Warlock up into his arms and talking softly to him as he moved to sit with Max on the couch. Sitting him on his lap, with his arms securely around him. 

"Blueberry its dangerous to just go and tug on things like that, they could fall on you. We don't want that. You should stay where its safe. If you want anything you know papa will grab it for you." He spoke softly as he ran his fingers through soft hair and sighed softly. The worried look turning into a glare when he heard the soft chuckling from the doorway. Meaning that not only was Alexander home, but he found this whole situation amusing. Which of course he did, he did every time that Magnus got what he knew Alec thought was overprotective. Of course his glaring only made the other grin as he pushed off the wall and came over to the two of them. Leaning down on the floor and resting gently against Magnus' legs as he cooed softly at Max. Tickling him softly and leaning in to kiss him on the nose. 

"Is papa being all worried again? Oh darn, right? He just never lets you have all the fun and explore and all you want to do is pet the kitty. Is that what you want Max to pet the Kitty?" Magnus might have frowned at hearing Alexander call his precious Chairman that the first couple of times but now he had gotten used to it. He shook his head at the grin on both of their lips, more so at his lover because he knew he was saying all those things on purpose. Magnus couldn't help it, he didn't know what Max could and could not touch and he was prepared for the worst thing to happen at all times. He didn't have a lot of experience with babies, that was Cat's thing. The whole Lightwood family had more experience than he did, even Jace handled it better than him. A shame, because he would have loved to make fun of the blonde for it but not this time around. He had only dealt with Clary when she was younger and part of that had been watching her screech and chase his lovely Chairman around. There had not been a lot of touching or holding. So yes he was a little cautious about what Max got into. 

"He could have pulled something down on himself. He could get hurt, if he wants to pet Chairman, I can bring him over. They can play on the little mat together. You making fun of me is not nice." He kicked at Alec's shin with a shake of his head before the Shadowhunter leaned in and stole a quick kiss before taking Max from him. Giving him more kisses as well, and chuckling softly as he moved over to where Max's play mat was to lay him down on it. Laying Max on his stomach to encourage more of his crawling as Alec sat cross legged nearby. Giving a small cant of his head and Magnus rolled his eyes, a bit more playfully than his glaring had been and he joined them on the floor. Shifting so he could lay on his back with his head in his lover's lap. Fingers brushed through his hair, playing over the colored parts and tugging gently, which earned a soft hum from the Warlock and he relaxed into the touch. Though he still kept a careful eye on their little blueberry.

"Its okay that you are so protective of him, its sweet but it is okay to let him explore a bit. Its how he's going to learn. Some bumps and bruises are okay, that's why we are here. To pick him back up when he falls down and kiss away the tears. You've made the loft as baby proof as you can, and the house we move to will be too. He's okay, and there's not much more you can do than be there when accidents do happen. Its cute how much you worry, you are a good parent Magnus." Alec smiled softly down at him and Magnus couldn't help the small smile on his lips. He supposed he might be going a little over board and he knew Alec was right and had more experience with it. He had two younger siblings where Magnus had none. He knew he should trust that, it was just hard. Max was so little and Magnus didn't want anything to happen to him. He turned his head to watch the little Warlock better. Max was currently crawling his way off of the mat and back towards Chairman who this time was no longer sleeping and was instead watching the little one with a look of interest. That was until Max found the end of Chairman's tail and reached for it. Little hand grabbing hard and said cat screeched before tumbling off the swing and running off. Magnus had sat up, eyeing Max, and trying not to laugh softly. Clary had done the same thing when she was younger. He could hear Alexander laughing before he moved to go check on Magnus' cat. Soothing him with a treat. Magnus himself was watching the emotions play over Max's face. First it had been amusement, and then confusion and now he could see the wobble of Max's lip and the crying came next. But Magnus was already on his feet as it happened and pulled him in to his arms. Cradling him against his chest. 

"Oh its okay, blueberry. He just isn't so fond of the tugging but once you get older, he'll get more used to you and he'll be all over you for attention. Come on, how about we go look at the pretty tree, huh? Wouldn't that be great?" Magnus made his way over to the corner of the room where the tree was, and clicked his fingers dimming the rest of the lights so the tree would be brighter. Max's fussing calmed down as he noticed and reached a hand out, making soft sounds. Magnus moved close enough that Max could touch but he kept a close eye in case he decided to tug anything off. It didn't take long before that hand was back, clutching at one of Magnus' necklaces and the younger was asleep with his head on Magnus' shoulder. Warm arms wrapped around him and he leaned back gentle into his love. "I guess I can be a little less worried, sometimes." He chuckled softly before turning his head to bury his face against Alec's neck, kissing lightly over his deflect rune. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Mags, I love you both and you are doing wonderful. Don't let yourself feel any different." Magnus would try not to, and he did feel much better when Max fell asleep against him for once. It was comforting and put him at ease. Just as Alec did. Their family, so new but he was catching on.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a fic every day up until the 25th, feel free to message me here if you have an pairing you would like or on twitter @playful_tricks. I am running a bit behind, but its the end of my semester so I've been a bit busy. I am working on catching up as fast as I can. 
> 
> I will be doing 25 fics either way even if I have to finish them up at a later date. I will get to all requests up to that point and I may do extra depending on the time that I have.


End file.
